Clocker
Clocker '''is a Ultra-Superior Element that is Freezing time and Recreating History '''Clocker is a Fusion Element that is fuse by Light and Illusion that will became a powerful fusion and strongest after aurora Statatics *Damage - Powerful High *Speed - Very Extremely Fast *Defence - High Spells Freezing Warp "User charges a energy source that will freeze time for 5 Seconds and per damage of freezing Damage" *it's a Close-range Spell *'Freezing Warp '''is a Close-Range Spell that the user charging the powering source and Enegry to burst of time that will freeze the players for 5 Seconds and deals per 100 damage for each second and unfreeze the players for the greater good *'Note:' it's a another Spell that freeze like The World *That Spell consumes 230 Mana, and had a 9 second cool-down Clock BOOM '"User shoots a great power beam of timing that will hit the player and cause a massive depleted mana and re-cooldown even has a different effects"' *Its a Projectile Spell *'Clock BOOM'' is a Projectile Spell that which the user shoots a clocking power beam that hits the player that deals 350 Damage and then Deleptes 230 Mana, The beam also causes affects from Acid, lava, Fire, Darkness and Plasma of burn and Self damages *'Note: '''it's has the effects from 5 Elements *This Spell consumes 390 Mana, had a 6 second cooldown, and requires 1300 shards to unlock Tau Deck '''"User taps players into a burst of light and then shootsnq countdown beam that will explode in a 3 second" *Its a Contact Spell *'Tau Deck '''is a Contact Spell that which the user taps and zaps the player and then dealing some stuns and then the caster shoots a powerful beam that creating a countdown on the player for 3 seconds and then burst and deals 400 Damage that makes contact spells disable for 5 seconds *'Note: you can little heal during the countdown but 400 damage makes the contact spell disable for 5 Seconds *This Spell consumes 350 Mana, had a 10 second cooldown, and require 1500 shards Time Teleportion ''"User teleports threw history of the earth and go to the present and a locations that they click in and if players are near the teleportion, the user and the players teleports in a history of wars in earth years of 1812, 1914 and 1939 and deal damage threw time and teleports them back into the present"'' *'' Traveling Spell *User charges power to teleport further and then teleports him into history of Egypt, England, India and America and then Teleports him back to the present and location of the cast medal where is and when the player is near the Enegry that cause the teleports the players into the wars of War of 1812, World War I and II and cause him to get damaged and then teleports them back to the present *'Note: '''This Spell can teleports players into the past but not in real life *This Spell Consumes 300, had a 7 second cooldown, and requires 1800 Shards History Time Loop Burst '''"User charges the energy sourceto create a time loop threw all years that commonly does and then the loop crashes that makes Mutiple players get damages" *Ultimate Spell *User charges it's energy source that will cause players go back in time and into a time loop that deals damage every second and when the players in the time loop reached into the big bang that will cause the time loop to repeated fast and makes the players to go out and left them got damaged in the present *'Note:' This Spell with a time loop makes with different time in only 3 times when it reaches the big bang that causes the time loop to repeat faster and broke in off *This Spell consumes 1000 Mana, had a 140 second cooldown, and requires 2300 shards